Prisioner
by Juls Noom
Summary: Hinata acaba de salir de prisión después de 7 años de condena, sus amigas la esperan listas para una dulce venganza, chicas vs, chicos. Muertes, romance, odios, venganza y mucha acción es lo que les espera a cada una de ellas. Hinata librará un batalla contra su peor enemigo, el asesino de su familia y ni ella ni Hanabi descansaran hasta ver a todos exhalar su ultimo aliento.
1. Capital Sins (Pecados Capitales)

**ADVERTENCIA: Algunos personajes presentaran OOC en algunas ocasiones. La historia tiene contenido LEMON explícito en algunas escenas, pocas realmente son muy explícitas, pero de cualquier modo si esto no es de su agrado, abstenerse de leer, puede presentar escenas de violencia y hard gore. La Hinata que se describe en la historia es una mezcla de la Hinata de la serie y la de la película Road to Ninja.**

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Prisoner**

**.**

Utiliza tu libertad para elegir sabiamente decían…

El problema es que no tengo libertad, ni soy sabia…

.

.

.

* * *

Episodio 1

**Capital sins**

**.**

**.**

_IRA_

_Consumida por su fuego a veces me siento._

_Fuego que pocos pueden apagar._

_El descontrol se esparce por mi cuerpo._

_Tal cual veneno y me hace fúrica gritar. _

_Una estrella muerta brilla iluminando el cielo._

_Las paredes se están cerrando y estoy sin aliento__  
__Los días pasan__ por favor d__ame una señal.__  
__Con el pastor de los malditos regresa al final._

_Y voy a sobrevivir, paranoica.__  
__He perdido la voluntad de cambiar.__  
__Con un hechizo te voy a cautivar._

_Y de esto no estoy orgullosa. _

_Pero de sangre fría el destino me hizo._

Tenía la vista nublada por los golpes, no sabía cuan hinchados estaban mis ojos pero de lo que estaba segura era que estaban tanto que apenas podía abrirlos, me dolía todo el cuerpo, tal vez tendría una o dos costillas rotas pero esperaba que no fuera así, veía a duras penas mis manos sucias y ensangrentadas debido a la sangre que había tosido hace unos instantes. Acurrucada al fondo de ese pozo llamado celda, me iba quedando dormida, tratando de hacer el menor movimiento posible ya que los moretones en mi cuerpo, hacían que el dolor de cada uno fuese como una aguja traspasándome la piel y eran miles. Mientras iba cerrando los ojos recordaba las palabras de mi padre. _―__Eres débil, no mereces ser una Hyuuga, Hanabi es mucho más fuerte que tú, eres una deshonra… _—. Él tenía razón era débil, entonces porque mierda había muerto dejándome abandonada… _Yo_ era débil.

Antes de sucumbir en el mundo de las pesadillas pensé en lo mucho que ha mi padre le hubiese gustado una hija que honrara el apellido y lo decidí. Yo me haría fuerte, haría que mi padre estuviera orgulloso de mí, aunque no estuviese para verlo. Entonces la **ira** me inunda y pierdo el control. Grito.

_._

_._

_LUJURIA_

_Calma el deseo de mi cuerpo con tus manos, _

_Y déjame quitártelas para asegurarme que no calmaras a nadie más. _

_Hazme oír de tus gemidos el canto. _

_Mientras llenas mi cuerpo con el placer que le das. _

_Puedo sentirte cayendo_

_Uno por uno tus huesos se van desliendo.__  
__Héroes huecos se separan, según como corran.__  
__Tú estás tan frío, eres tan frío, soy tan fría.__  
__Conserva tu mano sobre la mía.__  
__Hombres sabios se preguntan mientras hombres fuertes mueren.__  
_

_No quiero cambiar el mundo.__  
__Sólo quiero dejarlo frío.__  
__Encender la mecha y verlo arder.__  
__Tomé el camino que conduce a ninguna parte.__  
_

He perdido la cuenta de los días, semanas, meses dentro de este mugrero. Las voces dicen que es más de un año mientras espero seguirme perdiendo presa del tiempo. Suspiro, siento mi plateada mirada perdida. Intento moverme y algo lo impide, veo cabello rosa entre mis piernas lo tomo suavemente —_¿cómo llegó aquí?_ —es lo que pienso. La dueña de dicho cabello se despierta me mira y besa mis labios. Estoy confundida. —Hinata tranquila —susurra y su aliento invade el mío. Me vuelve a besar. Tomo su rostro y lo aparto suavemente, me deslizo de la cama, estoy completamente desnuda al igual que ella, una rubia y una castaña duermen juntas en la litera de enfrente y su estado es igual a mío, la rubia deja ver sus pechos mientras va despertando. Me sonrojo. —Eres tan tierna —me dice la rubia besándome los labios y agarrando una de mis nalgas con sus manos masajeándola suavemente. Mareo de confusión. **Lujuria**, es con lo que sus ojos me ven. No lo deseo y por eso la aparto, me dirijo a la ducha y una vez que el agua corre por mi cuerpo me dejo llevar por las caricias que la chica de cabellos rosas vuelve a darme. —Sakura, detente —mi voz sale fría monótona, noto que ya no balbuceo, ella me mira —está bien, aún pienso que deberías relajarte. Ahora hazme espacio —murmura de mala gana. Suspiro y retengo mi frustración. —A lado hay otra ducha —sugiero prácticamente con un gruñido —quiero bañarme contigo —sentencia ella y la dejo hacer lo que desea, lo que menos necesito es un mal día por culpa de sus caprichos.

_._

_._

_GULA_

_Quiero atiborrarme de tu dolor. _

_Alimentar mis deseos hasta saciarlos. _

_Alimento cada uno de ellos pare jamás me lleno. _

_Quiero sentir el placer de escuchar tu grito. _

_Mientras deshago tu cuerpo bajo el mío. _

_Si encuentras a tu familia,__  
__No llores.__  
__En esta tierra deja de fingir...__  
__Muere y sécate._

_La luz del día muere.__  
__El cielo se oscurece.__  
__¿A alguien le importa?__  
__¿Alguien está ahí?__  
__Toma esta vida vacía.__  
__Ya estoy muerta.__  
__Me elevé para caerme de nuevo._

_Dentro de esta prisión, dentro de este agujero._

El tiempo pasa pero hoy es un día especial, sí. La **gula** de mis puños es calmada en alguien más, siento sus músculos sucumbir ante la fuerza de mis golpes, oigo sus huesos crujir. Silencio, sólo la melodía de sus gritos llenos de desesperación llenan el lugar, la gente alrededor calla ante la paliza que presencian. Mis manos deforman su rostro y mi ira es descargada de la forma más primitiva. Paz, es lo que por un momento invade mi cuerpo una vez me deshago de su cuerpo casi inerte. Se la llevan lejos de mí, sonrió para mis adentros, mi hambre voraz ha sido saciada. ¿Cuándo me volví tan macabra?, eso no importa, ahora lo disfruto. —¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? —pienso mientras veo mis nudillos sangrar. —Tres años —grita mi subconsciente. Sakura me abraza, quién se refugia en quién, es confuso pero el calor de su cuerpo me calma al menos por el momento, es como una hermana para mí, una hermana mayor aunque, no tanto. Ella me cuida incluso de mí misma. Por ahora…

_._

_._

_ENVIDIA_

_Muéstrame cómo podemos terminar esto bien.__  
__Muéstrame cuan indefenso eres en realidad.__  
__Satisfecho y vacío por dentro.__  
__Esto está bien, no nada está bien__  
__Vamos a darle otro intento._

_Quiero dejar de ser un prisionero. _

_De tu corazón eterno._

_Ver el final a través de los ojos moribundos.__  
__Ahora la oscuridad es hacerse cargo del tormento__  
__Muéstrame dónde siempre mueres.__  
__Disfruta de la caída y corre al cielo._

**Envidia** es lo que me invadía en ese momento, envidia de su fuerza, de su poder de convencimiento, de su decisión, de su actitud. Todo él hacía que sintiera arcadas de la envidia que me carcomía por dentro. Mientras me hacía suya sentía envidia de que él pudiera disfrutarlo y yo no. Lo odiaba realmente odiaba al hombre de cabello y ojos negros frente a mí, por lo que causaba en mi cuerpo y por haberme tomado de esa forma, quería gritarle, gritar en su rostro de niño malo que yo no era un objeto que podía comprar, pero él lo haría, me diría en mi cara que me había comprado y me obligaría a decir que yo era suya. _—¿Cuánto tiempo era ya?_ —me volví a preguntar —cuatro años susurré...

Maldecía en mi fuero interno mientras lo sentía dentro de mí, sí estaba dentro de mí y dolía como el mismo infierno, lo quería fuera de mi cuerpo ya, intenté empujarlo pero eso sólo sirvió para que me tomara con más fuerza —duele… por favor, duele mucho —me quebré, empecé a llorar, suplicaba que terminara rápido, mis lágrimas bañaban mis mejillas y terminaban en la almohada. —Shh… sólo relájate princesa, déjate llevar —diciendo eso su tacto se hizo más gentil, sus embestidas más suaves, dejó de sostener mis manos para así tocar mi cuerpo. Me estaba acariciando, su roce me recordaba a las caricias que las chicas me brindaban pero éste venía cargado de algo más, era íntimo, mi cuerpo empezó a sentirse cómodo incluso con el intruso dentro de mí —eso nena, así —mis manos se habían enredado en su cabello, él besaba mi cuello, lo mordía suavemente. —Ah… —mi primer gemido hizo que él sonriera con suficiencia. Mi mirada se perdió en la suya y se adueño de mis labios, devorándolos, lo forcé a ir más lento y cuando lo logré él me miró extrañado. Sonreí había ganado al menos uno de los tantos duelos que había tenido con él. Sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes haciendo que soltara algunos gritos. Aruñé su espalda y él gruño excitándome, dos podíamos jugar este juego, lo miré y el ágilmente me volteó su pecho golpeó contra mi espalda y de una sola estocada volvió a entrar en mí. Grité. Una de sus manos reposaba en mis caderas la otra en uno de mis pechos, arremetía contra mí con mucha fuerza pero extrañamente ya no dolía al contrario sentía que algo muy placentero iba creciendo dentro de mí como una llama crece con el viento…

_._

_._

_AVARICIA  
__Ahora la oscuridad empieza a subir.__  
__Guarda tu respiración, está lejos de haber terminado.__  
__Deja a los perdidos y muertos detrás.__  
__Ahora es tu oportunidad de correr para cubrirte.__No quiero cambiar el mundo.__  
__Sólo quiero dejarlo frío.__  
__Encender la mecha y verlo arder.__  
__Tomé el camino que conduce a ninguna parte._

_Estas tan frío__  
__Pero, te sientes vivo__  
__Pon tus manos sobre mí...__  
__Una última vez..._

La deseaba, la deseaba con todo mí ser tanto que sentía que era pecado. Yo la codiciaba, quería más y más de ella aunque ya lo tuviese prácticamente todo. Me sentía avaro, si **avaricia** era lo que sentía, ella ahora era mía, la había tomado. La estaba tomando. Sentía que a pesar de su miedo inicial ahora estaba disfrutando del placer que le daba. Sentir su estreches me hacía ir al cielo, su cuerpo era perfecto y era mío. Posesivo, sí eso es lo que yo era, y una vez que yo deseaba algo lo obtenía como Uchiha que era. La pequeña Hinata había crecido hasta convertirse en una hermosa y exuberante mujer y una vez más, mía, nadie más que yo la tocaría y él que lo hiciera pagaría con la vida. Sólo el imaginarlo me hizo enfurecer. Ella tocó mi rostro y embestí como más fuerza sabía que estaba siendo demasiado su rudo para su primera vez pero maldición ni siquiera podía controlarme. La giré y poniendo mi pecho contra su espalda la volví a embestir con más fuerza, más profundo, sus gritos solo aumentaban mi libido. —Quiero verte —demandó, mordí su espalda. Gritó. —¡Quiero verte! —sonaba como una orden y a mí nadie me daba órdenes. —Plash —mi mano había azotado una de sus nalgas dejándola roja. —Por favor —susurró, la giré y arrodillados la acerqué hacia mí haciendo que nuestras intimidades se rozaran, entendió lo que pretendía y juntando su cuerpo completamente con el mío se ubicó para que la penetrara. Nunca dejó de mirarme, al sentir que la invadía susurró mi nombre con una cadencia que no creí posible —Itachi—. Escondió su rostro en mi pecho y sonreí. Poco a poco me fui sentando…

Unos minutos más y yacía acostado mientras ella cabalgaba encima de mí, veía sus pechos rebotar al ritmo de las envestidas y sin poder aguantarlo tomé uno y lo apreté, ella se fue acercando a mí sus manos recorriendo mi abdomen, mi pecho dejó allí una y llevó otra a mi rostro y me besó. Suave, despacio, sin prisas, igual que el vaivén de sus caderas. Joder. Tomé con mis manos su trasero y aumenté el ritmo, minutos después la giré subiendo una de sus piernas a mi hombro. —Vente para mí Hinata —articulé y fue como si hubiese sido un detonante, su orgasmo llegaba potente y su interior me apretaba de la manera más deliciosa que había sentido y fue imposible no correrme dentro de ella. Me tumbé a su lado y la abracé ¿por qué?, no lo sé, sólo quería sentirla junto a mí…

…Un año ha pasado desde la primera vez que la hice mía. La ira me invade pronto tendré que partir y a ella… la quiero para mí. Maldición. Estoy cruzado de brazos. Prometo que si en mi ausencia alguien osa tocarla lo mataré.

_._

_._

_PEREZA_

_Ya te perdí.__  
__Ya no es lo mismo.__  
__Y puedo ver que estás empezándote a romper.__  
__Te mantendré viva.__  
__Sí me muestras un camino.__  
__Para siempre y para siempre.__  
__Las cicatrices permanecen.__  
__Me estoy desmoronando._

_Me estás destrozando__  
__Déjame aquí, para siempre en la oscuridad._

Mi quinto año avanza lentamente, Itachi se ha ido y sin alguien que me reclame cada noche han ido pasando por mi cama ya muchos extraños. Grito desesperadamente mientras deshagan sus perversiones en mi cuerpo. Lo llamo con fuerza, mi cuerpo clama por él pero él no responde a mi llamado, los días pasan perezosamente y él no regresa. _—¿Cuándo empezaste a depender de los demás Hyuuga?_ —mi subconsciente me grita, me hace reaccionar y siento como algo dentro de mí se rompe.

A mi cama llegan cada día más hombres y sólo me dejo morir. Duele. Me torturan. Duele aún más. Me vengaré, haré de sus vidas un infierno tanto que tendrán pereza de vivir. **Pereza **como el tiempo en esta prisión tendré, sus torturas serán lentas y tortuosas, sentirán mi dolor pero también mi ira. Rascando sus estómagos están ahora pero los levantaré y los haré correr hasta que la piel se les pegue a los huesos. Primero se arrepentirán y después pedirán a gritos su muerte cuando sus gargantas se hayan secado y su voz los abandone al fin perecerán. Mientras planeo mi venganza mi mente pregunta —¿Cuánto tiempo? —. Seis años. Sonrió—.

_._

_._

_SOBERBIA _

_Todo se ha perdido de nuevo.__  
__Pero yo no voy a darme por vencido.__No voy a ceder.__  
__Lo voy a romper.__  
__Voy a cerrar el mundo de distancia._

_No voy a caer.__  
__No voy a desaparecer.__  
__Te voy quitar el aliento._

_Prometo que te quitaré el aliento._

Frente al juez nuevamente me encuentro, ella anuncia mi nueva sentencia —una semana más y dos años de labor comunitaria— mientras la escucho sonrió con suficiencia ante el veredicto, observo unas miradas llenas de odio dirigidas hacia mí, me levantó con soberbia, le sonrío con complicidad a mi rubia abogada y colocándome en medio de los guardias de seguridad salgo del lugar con la cabeza en alto, orgullosa. —Pronto, muy pronto —pensaba, me retorcía de placer _pronto alzarán sus rostros para verme, nunca más me miraran en menos y no seré menospreciada. _Aprendería de los pocos consejos que mi padre me dejó, lo igualaría y así Hanabi podría mirarme con orgullo. —Una semana más —pensé mientras subía al bus que me llevaría de regreso a la jaula.

Aun que me portara orgullosa, prudente, a veces altiva como reflejo de cualquier Hyuuga sabía que no estaba hecha para esto. Controlar y liderar las calles era una cosa pero la compañía… —Tanta inservible burocracia. Mierda —decía arrojando los papeles que tenía en el escritorio al suelo de un manotazo. Hinata a pesar de estar en prisión había liderado la compañía, dándole a Sakura instrucciones precisas sobre las finanzas y a Ino sobre cada uno de los acuerdos que se firmaran. Yo por el contrario perdía la paciencia en situaciones conflictivas mientras que Hinata siempre se mostraba orgullosa y apacible recordándome a mi padre. —¿Quién lo diría? —susurré. —Una semana más —pensé.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Capítulo uno editado.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

XOXO Juls.


	2. Keine Lust (Sin pérdida)

Episodio 2

**Keine Lust**

**.**

**.**

_Yo deseo, yo deseo, yo deseo._

_Si tan solo dejara de desear este momento sería más sencillo,_

_pero aún así sigo deseando fervientemente…_

_Y lo que realmente deseo no es nada bueno._

Había salido al fin de la cárcel después de siete largos años, me esperaba una limosina parqueada justo frente a la entrada de ésta y sin ningún espectador más que el chofer y la mujer rubia que ahora se deslizaba fuera de ella con un toque de sensualidad muy marcado, al igual que sus largas piernas, el vestido que llevaba puesto era de tono negro de caída delicada pero que se acoplaba a sus femeninas y marcadas curvas, tenía un gran escote que le llegaba al ombligo, mientras que el resto de la tela ceñía sus caderas.

―Querida ―saludó ella acercándose a mí y besando ambas mejillas. _Al puro estilo francés _―pensé ―_tan clásico de Ino_.

Su voz me llevó al pasado justo cuando había entrado a esa horrible prisión aún siendo una niña, me habían inculpado del asesinato de mis padres y por ello me habían juzgado como a una adulta a pesar de mis trece años de edad y condenándome a diez años de prisión, había salido antes por buen comportamiento pero aún me quedaban dos años de labor comunitaria.

La noticia se esparció por todos los medios de comunicación …la familia de la rama principal de los Hyuuga había sido masacrada brutalmente nada menos que por su propia hija; "_Luna sangrienta" _ era el macabro encabezado que alentaba aún más el escándalo y por tal razón en menos de un mes yo me encontraba en una mugrienta prisión de dos por tres metros… temerosa, llorona, mimada, delicada pero sobre todo gentil, sí esa era yo Hinata Hyuuga y definitivamente era, porque ahora después de tanto tiempo en ese lugar yo era todo excepto lo anterior.

* * *

_Vi a Itachi embestir fuertemente a una exótica mujer de cabello rojo, tenía un trasero firme y unos senos exuberantes. Ella jadeaba su nombre, gemía, gritaba mientras él la poseía más rápido. Él la besaba, la mordía, le alaba del cabello pegándola a su pecho. Ella lo acariciaba, aruñaba su espalda dejando marcas en ella. Él gruñía con satisfacción… _

* * *

Veía la escena hasta que…

―A pasado tanto, vamos, Hanabi espera ― articuló Ino con una sonrisa de tu sabes lo impaciente que puede ser. Asentí y nos deslizamos dentro del automóvil. Asentí saliendo del trance, Itachi había pensado en mí mientras se revolcaba con esa mujer. Lo odié aún más, sé que es extraño y no sabía por qué podía ver eso, pero gracias a que él había pensado en mí había presenciado tal escena. Me sentía asqueada. Cómo se atrevía a pensar en mí después de lo que me había hecho. _Bastardo._

―_Hanabi _―pensé, _al fin podré ver a mi otra mitad. _Deliraba, siete años desde que no veía a mi hermana, ella era lo único por lo que no me había suicidado dentro de ese maldito lugar, ella era por lo que había sobrevivido, peleado, luchado… y ella era por quien estaba dispuesta a cobrar venganza. Limpiaría mi nombre de aquella fatídica noche pero mancharía mis manos con más que sangre, yo no descansaría hasta que de sus labios me suplicara su propia muerte, pero antes de eso le haría lo mismo que él me hizo a mí, le quitaría todo, absolutamente todo.

Había prohibido a Hanabi todo tipo de acercamiento a mí, su único contacto conmigo era Ino, mi mejor amiga y ahora prestigiosa abogada. No soportaría perder a mi única familia y ella tampoco ahora solo nos teníamos mutuamente.

―Ten ―dijo Ino extendiendo un vaso de whisky, la quedé viendo extrañada. ―El champán lo beberemos junto con tu hermana para celebrar tu libertad ―explicó y sonreí bebiendo de un solo trago todo el contenido del vaso.

―No tienes idea la falta que me hacía una bebida fuerte ―comenté relajándome contra el espaldar del auto. Nos detuvimos y se levantó el cristal que separaba nuestra cabina de la del chofer, Ino observó extrañada y se acercó al chofer, un grito ahogado salió de su boca, el sonido de un disparó se oyó suave, mortal, debido al silenciador que llevaba el arma, oí el vaso crujir en mis manos y me abalancé hacia el chofer clavando uno de los trozos en su cuello, Ino gritaba de dolor, mientras el chofer caía muerto contra el volante.

La giré y vi que tenía una herida en el brazo, rompí un trozo del vestido y lo amarré lo más fuerte posible haciendo presión, me quité el abrigo que llevaba, ―ten muérdelo ―ordené y ella obedeció al instante. La hice a un lado de forma brusca y tomé el arma del muerto en la cabina de al frente, la apunté directo hacia la cabeza de Ino ―si tienes algo que ver con esto, juro que rogarás estar muerta ―ella asombrada abrió la boca dejando caer mi abrigo y negó suavemente viendo en todo momento mis ojos, hasta que los suyos se llenaron de ira e indignación. ―No tengo nada que ver, pero también te juró que te traeré la cabeza del culpable ―aseguró firme y yo sonreí, ella era leal y lo sabía, pero mientras estuve en prisión vi muchas veces a grupos traicionarse desde dentro, yo no permitiría eso.

Apunté el arma a la cabeza del chofer y disparé asegurándome de que estuviera bien muerto, hice el cuerpo a un lado y me senté en su lugar. ―¿Ino me guías? ―demandé más que pregunté.

―Sigue recto tres cuadras y de allí ve a la derecha ―indicó intentando jalar al tipo hacia la parte trasera del auto, yo con torpeza lo empuje con una mano y cayó pesadamente en el asiento trasero mientras que Ino se abría paso y se sentaba de copiloto. Conducía con el arma en la mano sangrante debido a los trozos de vidrio que aún tenía en ella, no me molestaban tanto había sufrido cosas peores anteriormente.

Veía a Ino escarbar dentro de uno de los compartimientos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba era una pinza para cirugía ― ¿_qué rayos llevan en el auto? _―pensé y un instante después Ino sujetaba la pinza ensangrentada con un trozo de bala en ella, hecho un poco de sablón en la herida y la vendó.

― ¿No la coserás? ―pregunté extrañada.

―No, no quiero tener una marca de esa bala le diré a Sakura que lo haga ―contestó mientras yo asentía en respuesta. ―De la esquina cinco cuadras a la izquierda ―volvió a indicar Ino ―y desde allí supongo que ya recordarás, colocó una mano en mi brazo y me relajé. ―Tu mano sangra mucho ― comentó.

―La revisaré una vez que estemos con Hanabi ―respondí acelerando el vehículo hasta que llego a 180 millas/h.

Quince minutos más y habíamos llegado, al fin en casa. Bajé del auto dando un portazo y aún con la pistola en la mano ensangrentada, Ino salió después de mí, caminé hacía la lujosa mansión y vi mi reflejo en uno de los cristales, llevaba mi cabello corto y rebelde, con las puntas hacia todos lados, un top negro que apenas y cubría mis generosos senos, un jean que parecía que había sido cocido a mi cuerpo y unas botas militares. Sentí una mirada hacia mí y giré mi rostro, allí estaba Hanabi que vestía de forma elegante y de igual manera llevaba el cabello tan corto como el mío, se veía hermosa, aunque sus ojos estaban aguados, me inspeccionó con la mirada mientras me acercaba a ella y su ceño se fue arrugando. ― ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué estás ensangrentada? ―preguntó confundida, ladeé mi cabeza y una macabra sonrisa se posicionó en mi rostro, la sentía, la saboreaba y sus ojos se iluminaron con conocimiento. ―Manden a matar a Kimimaro, quiero su cabeza en la guarida esta misma noche ―ordenó Hanabi y una de sus guardaespaldas daba la orden por un micrófono.

Abracé a mi hermana y sin poder evitarlo ambas nos pusimos a llorar, habíamos estado demasiado tiempo separadas, entramos en la mansión y el espejo enorme en la estancia nos reflejaba, éramos idénticas y la única diferencia estaba en el tono de cabello, el de ella castaño, el mío azul.

Entramos a una salita donde mandaron por ropa y medicina para mi mano una vez que estuve cambiada, maquillada y mi mano curada. Mi hermana me llevó a una gran sala, esta se encontraba con al menos cincuenta personas, todas ellas mujeres y todas me miraban; unas con asombro, otras con expectación, otras con alegría, pero por más que busqué no logré encontrar ninguna mirada con un sentimiento negativo en sus ojos. Una vez estuvimos en un pequeño podio mi hermana habló.

―Hoy es el día más importante de mi vida ―dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire tratando de componerse ―hoy mi otra mitad ha vuelto a mi lado, hoy he recuperado lo que queda de mi familia ―se oyeron murmullos por toda la habitación ―los que estuvimos presentes hace siete años sabemos la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió en "La Luna Sangrienta" ―gruño alzando el tono de voz ―hoy le doy la bienvenida a mi hermana Engel Hinata Hyuuga ―terminó y todos aplaudieron.

Era mi turno de hablar ―veo que varias de las mujeres que están en este lugar me acompañaron durante un tiempo mientras estaba en prisión, también veo a las mujeres que cuidaban de mí cuando era tan solo a una niña, veo caras nuevas también pero les aseguro que no me tomará tiempo en conocerlas, veo a mis amigas y compañeras Ino, Sakura, Karin, Temari, Matsuri, Tenten y Konan, tu eres como mi hermana mayor y como olvidar a Kurenai si has sido como una madre para mí, aunque has tenido una hija ausente, tú me enseñaste a luchar. Les doy las gracias a todas por estar aquí y por haber apoyado a mi hermana en mi ausencia. Y a ti hermana, mi otra mitad, mi gemela, eres la razón por la que hoy estoy aquí frente a todos ustedes, porque tú me das la fuerza que me aferra a la vida ―hice una pausa viendo a todas las mujeres que nos rodeaban todas parte de una organización puramente femenina. ―Damas ―alcé mi voz―, ésta no es solo una reunión de bienvenida ―oí varias voces, murmullos y esperé que se calmaran. ―Este es un día importante como muchas sabemos, pues hoy se pondrá en marcha todo lo planificado durante estos últimos cuatro años. Hoy les doy a todas la bienvenida a Keine Lust ―culminé levantando una copa de champan que nos había sido entregada en medio del discurso.

Todas brindaron y la habitación se llenó de aplausos, voces llenas de alegría, otras asombradas, la música empezó a sonar mientras recibía felicitaciones y bienvenidas personales de parte de las damas, a demás de regalos entre los cuales me sorprendieron unos boletos a Aspen, también las llaves de un Mercedez Benz que de seguro estaría esperándome en el garaje y un collar de perlas que era obsequio de mi hermana y me lo había puesto en ese momento.

Después de más de tres horas de ponernos al corriente en medio de la fiesta y que la mayoría de las invitadas se hubiesen retirado sólo quedaban mis mejores amigas y mi hermana, todas veíamos con el sol se iba ocultando en poniente.

Entraron a la habitación varias empleadas con vestidos de diseñador en manos Hanabi saludó con dos besos a un hombre que entró en la habitación y en cuanto él habló me di cuenta que era gay Hanabi me lo presentó como Suigetsu, él dio un alarido de espanto al ver mi cabello y yo sólo atiné a reír.

―Hinata el arreglará nuestro cabello para la fiesta de esta noche en el Hotel ―decía Hanabi mientras yo examinaba al hombre que tenía frente a mí y de alguna manera supe que podía dejar en sus manos el desastre que era mi cabello.

Después de dos largas horas y el trabajo de siete asistentes más el de Suigetsu nos encontrábamos todas frente al espejo viéndonos ―hermosas ―susurré y todas regresaron a verme, sin poder evitarlo me sonrojé.

― ¡Waaaa! ―gritó Ino abalanzándose contra mí y besando mi mejilla.

― ¡Qué dulce! ―chilló Sakura emocionada.

― ¡Si parece un ratoncito cuando se sonroja así! ―exclamó Karin. Las demás chicas reían asintiendo y diciendo _sí, fue muy tierna. _Mi hermana tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, en su cara se leía la palabra asombro claramente pero al notar mi mirada inquisitiva se recompuso.

―E… Es sólo que… no esperaba ver rastros de mi dulce y tímida hermana ―explicó sonriendo de una forma tan cálida, que me recordó cómo se sentía estar en familia, y ser más que bienvenida, ser querida, ser amada.

―Yo me marcho antes Hinata ―interrumpió Konan y yo asentí con comprensión, si queríamos que todo saliera a la perfección ella era una de las piezas más importantes, debido a conexión con Pain.

Cuando Konan hubo dejado la estancia se oyó un carraspeo por parte de Suigetsu y lo regresamos a ver, yo entre todas era la que prácticamente había recibido un cambio radical. Había necesitado todos los tratamientos que el Hozuki había llevado, me habían depilado y exfoliado todo el cuerpo, hasta que terminaron poniendo una largas extensiones de mi mismo tono de cabello que me llegaban a media espalda y un delicado maquillaje que resaltaba mis ojos del color de la luna.

―Deseo estar de ahora en adelante si no es mucho pedir a cargo del cuidado de su cabello ―me dijo el estilista y yo puse mirada de reproche.

―Aconsejo que lo hagas hermana, al menos hasta que sepas al detalle cómo hacerlo por ti misma y que luzca así de espectacular ―me sentía agredida, no había tenido tiempo de practicar en prisión tenía otras cosas que hacer como organizar a un grupo de mujeres en un mismo ideal, y terminar mi colegiatura en administración, estaba estupefacta pero todas me miraron suplicantes.

―Está bien ―respondí de mala gana.

Instantes después todas salíamos de la mansión, una enorme limusina Hummer H3 blanca nos esperaba, entramos y nos acomodamos en el amplio espacio que había en el interior. Las miré a todas y una sola cosa nos caracterizaba, todas íbamos de negro.

Sakura llevaba un vestido ceñido al cuerpo con un escote que le llegaba al obligo y gracias a que no tenía abundancia de pecho se le veía sensual sin llegar a lo vulgar ―bueno chicas es hora de celebrar ―dijo abriendo una botella de champán rosa.

― ¡Siii! ―celebró Ino que había elegido un vestido de corte princesa que se ajustaba increíblemente a su cuerpo dejando ver toda su espalda y sus largas piernas.

― ¡Qué las damas de corazones hagan una buena cacería esta noche! ―dijeron Tenten y Temari en unisonó y se echaron a reír por haber dicho lo mismo y al mismo tiempo. El vestido de Tenten tenía mangas largas y era tan corto que parecía una camiseta larga que se acoplaba a su curvilínea figura y en la parte de atrás un corte en forma de gota dejaba ver su espalda, por el contrario Temari llevaba un vestido largo con un corte que dejaba ver una de sus piernas, el escote de la parte de enfrente el pronunciado pero no extravagante como el de Sakura y en la espalda el vestido se unía por unas pequeñas cadenillas de oro.

Su risa era contagiosa y pronto todas reíamos, Sakura había terminado de servir los tragos.

―Bueno chicas hora del brindis rosa ―dijo Karin y todas tomamos nuestras copas de champán. El vestido de Karin era un strapless con una falda súper corta de vuelos llenos de encaje, una flor roja se acentuaba a un lado del vestido y combinaba a la perfección con su roja cabellera.

―Por las damas de corazones y una gran noche ―dijo Hanabi que llevaba su cabello largo y lizo y un vestido envidiable de corte romano que resaltaba todos su atributos dejando descubierta más de la mitad de la su espalda y un hombro. A mis ojos se veía preciosa.

―Por un nuevo comienzo ―brindé, todas repitieron nuestros brindis y la mayoría vació su copa excepto por Matsuri y Temari.

― ¡Uuuu! ―gritaron Ino y Karin al terminar de beber.

Llevaba un vestido que se amarraba a mi cuello con un elegante lazo, Ino había dicho que tenía una delantera envidiable que atraería a cualquier hombre y ese vestido en especial la destacaba, se aferraba a mi estrecha cintura como un guante y eso me fascinaba, tenía una caída libre a partir de mis caderas dándoles un aspecto más voluminoso sin dejar de resaltar mis piernas y al igual que todas calzaba unas sandalias plateadas que se me antojaban como un rasca cielo de lo alto que era su tacón, _debería ir acostumbrándome _fue lo que pensé al terminar de ponérmelas.

Veía a Matsuri un poco distraída, ella era la única que no había hablado en toda la noche así que puse mi sonrisa más dulce y me acerque a ella. ― ¿Qué sucede? ―pregunté en voz baja, las chicas habían puesto música así que mi voz quedó opacada por ella haciendo que la única que la escuchara fuera a quien me dirigía.

―S…sólo estoy… algo nerviosa, no sé si podré hablar con él y yo… ―balbuceaba, ella era tres años menor a mí lo que la convertía en la más joven del grupo con tan solo 17 años.

―Tranquila, si necesitas ayuda cuando estés con él ya sabes cuál es la señal estaré pendiente de ti. No te preocupes ―sonreí y ella correspondió sonriendo y soltando un suspiro.

―Por cierto no crees que este vestido es demasiado ―dijo señalando su exuberante escote. Esa niña había desarrollado unos generosos pechos que casi se comparaban con los míos. Reí e Ino dijo ―será tu mejor arma de distracción mientras estés con él y no dudes en hacer un movimiento que conduzca su vista hacia ese lugar, es mejor tienen su cerebro en sus testículos que en su cabeza ―culminó sonriente _Ino se pasa _pensé viendo el rostro de Matsuri.

―Créeme lo harás a la perfección ―dije viendo como el rostro de la castaña se sonrojaba aún más.

―Creo que necesitaré mucha ayuda ―gimió.

―Estarás bien ―Le dijo Hanabi poniendo su mano en la suya.

―Para eso nos tienes a nosotras ―afirmó Tenten y todas asentimos, Matsuri se relajo y nos abrazo diciendo un ― ¡gracias chicas! ―muy fuerte. Todas reímos y la abrazamos.

El volumen de la música subió pero minutos después estábamos llegando a nuestro destino, por lo que bajamos de la limusina, Hanabi y yo al final, un centenar de flashes invadieron nuestra vista y nos limitamos a posar ―son Hyuuga, pero quienes son, de que rama de la familia, nunca las había visto… ―decían las voces, las preguntas empezaron a llover y con ayuda de las chicas y los guardias del lugar logramos entrar.

― ¡No puedo creer que ah! ―tropecé y sentí una manos masculinas en mi cintura sosteniéndome.

―Cuidado ―dijo él su tono era molesto.

―Lo siento solo trataba de… ―perdí la voz en cuanto vi su rostro _Itachi Uchiha _―mi mente gritó su nombre.

― ¿De? ―Preguntó él, su tono se había suavizado.

―Oh, señor Uchiha me temo que no puedo darle una explicación ―siseé, él y su organización Akatsuki eran nuestro mayor rival.

―Engel ―llamó Hanabi mientras el pelinegro me observaba asombrado. ―Etapa uno, completa ―susurré para mí misma alejándome de él.

* * *

Ella me había desplantado ¿a mí?, a Itachi Uchiha, quién se creía que era y ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de presentarse y que carajos fue esa forma despreciable de decir mi apellido. Esa mujer iba a conocer al Itachi Uchiha enojado que había dentro de mí, como osaba ser tan descarada; pero ya aprendería a comportarse delante de un Uchiha, definitivamente le enseñaría su lugar.

* * *

Observé de reojo y sí definitivamente lucía molesto, creo que era la primera vez que un mujer no babeaba a sus pies, pero ese bastardo se lo merecía, su familia había estado involucrada en el asesinato de la mía y todos, incluyéndolo, me las pagarían caro.

* * *

Capitulo 2 editado.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

XOXO Juls.


	3. Dancing whit the devil

Episodio 2

**Bailando con el diablo **

Había salido a una de los jardines del lugar por aire fresco tenía una copa de Martini seco en la mano, odiaba ese licor pero era el que menos daño me hacía y deseaba estar sobria durante toda la fiesta había visto como cada una de las chicas ponía en marcha la parte del plan que les tocaba, yo por mi parte trataba de tomar un respiro estaba realmente alterada, la mayoría de las personas que participaron en el asesinato estaban presente excepto el verdadero culpable pero pronto vería su rostro sabía que no se perdería un evento de esta magnitud, tiré asqueada el resto del licor observando cómo manchaba algunas flores del jardín.

Seguí caminando hasta que llegué a una parte del jardín donde se apreciaban piletas y piscinas me acerqué a una y toqué el agua, estaba tibia, me quité las sandalias y sumergí los pies moviéndolos suavemente en el agua cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar, no hacía esto desde hace mucho tiempo cuando era tan solo una niña.

De repente sentí un olor fuerte contra mi rostro una mano me apretaba fuertemente, empecé a forcejear, tratando de gritar o hacer que me soltara pero la sustancia que inhalé hizo su efecto rápidamente. Estaba jodida.

Me desperté con un fuerte mareo, traté de incorporarme pero volví a caer, que extraño la superficie era suave, abrí despacio los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba en una cama y esta era enorme.

―Hasta que despiertas —me dijo una masculina voz, sabía de quién era lo había visto hasta hace un momento pero _qué carajos estaba yo haciendo en una habitación con él _hasta que lo comprendí el señorito iba a darme una lección por mi desplante anterior, _vaya que era orgulloso_. Me incorporé y mi cabeza latió nuevamente me la sostuve despacio con una mano y cerré los ojos en cuanto los abrí el estaba frente a mí, me tomó fuerte de la barbilla obligándome a verlo a los ojos negros como boca de lobo. Me relajé no podía pelear contra él y menos en tal desventaja, estaba en su territorio, pero fueron sus palabras las que hicieron mella en mi concentración.

―Te has vuelto muy hermosa, quién diría que detrás de esa tímida niña habría una feroz leona ―dijo soltándome con fuerza, tanta que mi cuerpo se sacudió hacia atrás.

―¿C-cómo lo sabes? ―balbuceé la pregunta atónita, si él lo sabía el resto de su asqueroso grupo también, por lo tanto las chicas estaban en serio problemas. Él se limitó a darme una de sus escuetas sonrisas típicas de los Uchiha.

―Nunca te perdí la pista HI-NA-TA ―comentó sirviéndose un vaso de uno de los licores del bar, por su apariencia diría que era whisky. Yo seguía clavada en la cama observando detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

―Ahora sobre tu comportamiento anterior… ―hizo una pausa para vaciar todo el líquido de su vaso en el fondo de su garganta. Yo retrocedí hasta bajar de la cama, me había dejado las manos desatadas. _Error número uno._

―No debo darte ninguna explicación Uchiha, además… ―se fue acercando a mí, dejando el vaso en una mesita.

―Tú eres mi trofeo, pensabas que te dejaría por ahí libre, sin vigilancia y más importante aún, después de lo que lo que sucedió… ¿tienes la osadía de tratarme así?―. Su tono se iba elevando cada vez más, sus ojos iban adquiriendo un brillo rojizo, no me iba a quedar atrás ante su mirada amenazante, también podía hacer truquitos de magia con mis ojos; él al ver como un montón de venas se mostraban alrededor de mis ojos se detuvo y sonrió, con esa sonrisa avanzó hasta acorralarme contra una pared.

―Estás muy hablador ―susurré viendo sus ojos ahora casi rojos.

―Hace siete años que no hablamos ―articuló de igual manera y allí estaba esa extraña sensación que me impulsaba querer besarlo. Igual que siete años atrás, esa atracción seguía presente. Su mano acarició mi rostro y lo detuve; el recuerdo de toda la rama principal de los Hyuuga aniquilada semanas después de mi sentencia invadió mi mente.

―Yo, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo ―musité a pesar del deseo que sentía por él, de sentir esos labios sobre los míos, esas manos sobre mi cuerpo… pero él era parte del circo que se había empeñado en dejarme sin familia, no les había bastado con matarlos, me habían acusado y la veredicto del juez había fallado en mi contra, todo por el dinero que le llegaba por debajo de la mesa de negocios. Yo había sido sentenciada como culpable. Lo sabía todo, me llevó un tiempo adaptarme a la vida de la prisión, pero me había ganado a las chicas, prisioneras, la mayoría inocentes igual que yo, y una vez me hube acostumbrado a la vida allí adentro, tuve tiempo para todo, para averiguar quiénes eran las personas detrás de mi desgracia y sobre todo tiempo para planear una muy dulce venganza. Sentí el impacto de algo en mi rostro y supe que me había golpeado, cuándo se había vuelto tan voluble y alterado que dejaba ver sus emociones con facilidad, si recordaba bien Itachi era alguien que nunca perdía el control, excepto cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con Sasuke.

―¿Por quién crees que aún estás viva?, y tú vienes y me lo agradeces de ese modo, sabes cuánto… ―me lo gritó, definitivamente algo raro le pasaba a Itachi, hoy no era el mismo de siempre, ¿pero acaso realmente era él, o alguien se ocultaba bajo su apariencia?, iba a averiguarlo muy pronto.

―No lo sabía, lo siento, n-no debí dudar de ti. Sé que nunca romperías la promesa que me hiciste aquella noche―. Incluso había tartamudeado, esperaba que él no se diera cuenta de mi trampa.

―No, nunca lo haría ―dijo acariciando la mejilla que me había golpeado anteriormente ―lo siento―, se disculpó y yo asentí. El hecho estaba en que nuca había existido una promesa e Itachi jamás se disculpaba y menos conmigo; nuestro deseo era tan grande como el odio que nos profesábamos y sí a pesar de esos sentimientos había estado en sus brazos pero estoica, tiesa y tímida pero sobretodo roja como la luz de un semáforo. Debía salir de allí y debía hacerlo rápido, si él no era Itachi, otro poseedor del sharingan era el que me acompañaba y no estaba segura de su fortaleza.

―Itachi… ―susurré acercándome a él, depositando mi mano sobre la que él aún tenía en mi rostro. El se acercó a mí y dejé que me besara; si había una forma de salir de allí era matándolo y los hombres eran mucho más vulnerables cuando estaban poseídos por la lujuria, ese es un detalle que me costó asimilar mientras estaba en prisión y… _céntrate Hinata, ahora no debes recordar el pasado. _Di un pequeño gemido y él introdujo su lengua en mi boca justo como lo había planeado, levanté una mano y la puse en su rostro, él se detuvo. _Demonios. _

―¿Qué sucede? ―, pregunté aplastando mis senos contra su pecho, consciente de que el contacto lo excitaría aún más. ―¿Aún te molesta que te toque? ―dije inocente retirando mi mano de su rostro.

―No, es sólo que esto parece un sueño, tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos… ―lo silencié con un beso cargado de pasión, él tomó mi trasero y me levantó del suelo, como reflejo abracé su cintura con mis piernas, sin dejar de besarlo. Me fue depositando en la cama despacio…

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con desesperación y me desabrochó ágilmente el lazo del vestido, éste cayó de inmediato dejando al aire mis pechos y él empezó a amamantarlos cual niño hambriento, a chuparlos, a mordisquearlos, mientras eso pasa con uno de mis senos el otro era apretado con fuerza, como si lo quisiera exprimir. Los gemidos de mi parte no se hicieron esperar y estos eran tanto de dolor como de placer.

―Ya no aguanto ―susurró mordiendo mi cuello. Él estaba fuera de control. Levantó la falda de mi vestido hasta mi cintura, hizo a un lado mi bikini y me penetró con una rápida y fuerte estocada. Di un grito de dolor, la falta de humedad en mi parte íntima hizo que me doliera muchísimo el contacto con su pene, las embestidas que él me propinaba eran fuertes, rápidas, él sin duda parecía un animal en celo. Unos minutos más y fingía mi orgasmo justo cuando él terminaba dentro de mí. _Bastardo_. Cayó rendido a un lado de mi cuerpo evitando aplastarme. Esperé unos minutos y me levanté.

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó, dejé caer mi vestido y obtuvo su respuesta al ver que me dirigía al baño. Debía encontrar algo que facilitara mi tarea.

Regresé a su lado con una hoja de afeitar escondida entre mis dedos, había mojado un poco mi cuerpo y éste aún estaba húmedo, él se incorporó al verme y yo negué con la cabeza, sentándome a horcadas sobre él y besándolo con intensidad. Una vez que lo tuve acostado me detuve, lo miré a los ojos por última vez y lo volví a besar, él tomó mi trasero haciendo que en el vaivén nuestras intimidades se rozaran y fue allí, en el tercer vaivén que deslicé la filosa hoja sobre la piel de su cuello rápido y profundo. Me apartó de un golpe pero era demasiado tarde. Vi como sus ojos se cerraban, como su jutsu de transformación desaparecía mostrándome a un Kabuto sin vida. Me sorprendí, había pensado que era un Uchiha y si él estaba aquí Orochimaru estaba muy cerca. _Maldición. _

Debía apurarme y huir de ese lugar, pronto notarían la falta de su poderosa presencia. Él era uno de hombres más fuertes que había conocido y había muerto en manos de una niña, claramente esto le enviaría un mensaje de advertencia al maldito de su jefe, a Akatsuki, a los Uchiha, pero sobretodo al grupo traidor de los Hyuuga. Haberme acostado con él había valido la pena. Me pinté los labios y una vez que hube acabado de vestirme besé el pecho desnudo del muerto, corrí un poco el labial en la parte central de la marca de labios para que se formara una H ovalada, había dejado mi sello y ahora me marchaba con una victoria en las manos, sólo esperaba que a las chicas les hubiese ido tan bien como a mí.

Entraba nuevamente a la recepción del hotel, me había asegurado de estar impecable. El golpe que había recibido por parte de Kabuto en mi mejilla prácticamente había desaparecido, por lo que sólo retoque con polvo mi piel. No había dejado marcas en mi cuerpo, por lo que estaba agradecida, creí que tendría algunas por la forma en la que me había tomado, pero no era así, lo único que me escocía un poco era mi intimidad, él había sido un salvaje con mi cuerpo, lo único que me consolaba es que ahora era un salvaje muerto pudriéndose en un cuarto de hotel.

Estaba justo a unos pasos de la entrada y entonces lo vi, allí, a unos pocos metros de donde yo estaba, el Itachi real, viéndolo incluso de lejos me recriminé el haberlo confundido, él definitivamente entraba en categoría de Play Boy o modelo de Armani, lo único que arruinaba la vista era la persona con la que hablaba, nada más y nada menos que el jefe del bastardo que acababa de matar. Orochimaru.

Sus orbes ónices se encontraron con las mías y por un momento sus ojos me reconocieron y mostraron asombro, sostuvimos la mirada por un tiempo hasta que él decidió bajarla para inspeccionar mi cuerpo, sentí como me desnudaba con ella. _Cerdo pervertido_.

Atrás de él estaba Sakura sonriéndome, amaba su mente diabólica…

* * *

La vi sonreír como nuca me había sonreído, me recordó a la pequeña niña que había conocido hace más de 10 años atrás, la hermosa adolescente a la que le había robado la virginidad, y ahora frente a mí estaba una despampanante mujer que no dudaba en venir a mis brazos... aunque esa sonrisa era lo último que esperaba ver después de dos años, sí ya habían pasado dos largos años desde nuestro último encuentro. Sonreí ladinamente no esperaba ese recibimiento.

Ella se iba acercando a mí, sin quitarme la vista de encima y verla meneando sus caderas en el suave bamboleo de su andar y sus senos acoplándose de una forma casi celestial a su caminar, hacían que la entrepierna me doliera.

* * *

Vi su sonrisa de suficiencia mientras me acercaba a Sakura, la ubicación era perfecta estaba justo a unos pasos tras él, yo mantenía mi sonrisa mientras su ego se elevaba hasta los cielos y cuando imaginaba su rostro contrariado por la sorpresa de que no era él mi objetivo no podía evitar sonreír de una manera más radiante. Se giró para recibirme justo en el instante en que Sakura se adelantaba y me saludaba.

―Querida ―dijimos en unísono dándonos un beso en ambas mejillas, mire de reojo a Itachi que aún no salía de su asombro, esbocé una maligna sonrisa e invité a Sakura a que siguiera caminando dándole la espalda al moreno.

―Llegaron juntas ―escuché que le decían a Itachi mientras nos alejábamos, no pude evitarlo y regresé a ver, en los ojos del moreno sólo había furia. Sonreí, su rostro mostraba una cara de póker casi perfecta, esa presión innecesaria en sus labios y su ceño levemente fruncido denotaban su molestia, cualquiera pensaría que estaba perfectamente bien, pero los que lo conocíamos sabíamos que estaba realmente molesto. Volví a sonreír y me fulminó con la mirada. Me sentía satisfecha, había logrado mover esa cara de póker en unos pocos minutos.

Sakura dio un paso al frente como dirigiéndose a él, pero esta vez una rubia despampanante de piernas kilométricas era la que pasaba a su lado para encontrarse con nosotras. Reímos y lo regrese a ver guiñándole un ojo, seguimos caminando hacia una mesa donde se encontraban sentadas Matsuri, Temari y Tenten. Las seis sonreímos y las tres chicas sentadas se levantaron, juntas nos dirigíamos a la pista de baile, en la barra cercana a esta se encontraban mi hermana, Karin y Konan. Las nueve nos miramos cómplices y una sonrisa de satisfacción se fue formando en cada uno de nuestros rostros mostrando que habíamos cumplido nuestra parte del plan a la perfección. Konan pidió un cosmo para cada una de nosotras y una vez con las bebidas en nuestras manos nos dirigimos al centro de la pista.

―A su salud ―dije levantando mi copa, ―a nuestra salud― dijimos todas bebiendo el liquido rosa de nuestras copas y empezando a mover nuestros cuerpo al ritmo de la estridente música.

* * *

Veía como ella y sus amigas contoneaban sus caderas, todas de una manera sensual, pero yo tenía ojos solo para la pelinegra de ojos perlas, que se movía como una serpiente encantada. En ese instante vi a mi hermano que también tenía clavada la vista en una de ellas. Sonreí. Mas allá de nosotros dos rubios hiperactivos hacían lo mismo, Pain se acercó a mí sospechando lo que tramaba y junto a él estaban Hidan y Sasori.

―Vamos ―susurró el chico de los piercings en la nariz.

―Vamos ―contesté empezando a caminar hacia ellas.

* * *

Sentí una mano en mi cadera y me giré. ―Hola extraño ―pronunciaron mis labios mientras mis ojos se sumergían en la oscuridad de los suyos. Se acopló a mí y empezó a bailar. Sonreí. ―No sabía que bailabas ―susurré en su oído y me giré al ritmo de la música, me encontré con que mi hermana y el resto de las chicas bailan con un chico, volví a girarme para ver su rostro cuestionándolo con la mirada, y allí una sonrisa marca Uchiha se dibujaba con suficiencia. Aferró sus manos a mis caderas pero yo las tomé y jugué con sus dedos quitando sus manos de donde estaban.

―¿Y bien? ―pregunté mirando sus perlas ónices.

―Te ves preciosa… Hinata―. Ese comentario me dejó aturdida por un momento hasta que pronunció mi nombre acercando su rostro al mío. Sabía que iba a besarme, lo detuve.

―No puedo ―susurré bajando la vista. Él había tomado la mayoría de primeras veces en mi vida. Recordé cuando me quitó mi virginidad a mis 16 años, en esa casa de placer a la que nos metían a algunas de las convictas, él se había encargado de que nadie más me tocara pero una vez que hubo salido del país, todo fue en vano, ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuantos hombres pasaron por mi cama. Ese recuerdo amargo mató lo que restaba de mi confianza en las personas, no podía confiar en nadie, sólo en mi misma.

Tomó mi barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. Sonreí con desgano. ―Está todo bien, ahora ― lo dijo mas como una pregunta. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que había vivido.

―Pronto lo estará ―afirmé empezando a bailar nuevamente. No sabía cuando me había detenido, pero el sonido de la música me liberaba, a pesar de estar ya fuera de la cárcel seguía sintiéndome prisionera, atada, sedienta.

Mientras bailábamos sentía como las manos de Itachi iban recorriendo mi espalda. Sabía que darle tanta libertad jugaba en mi contra así que… ―¿sabes que te odio cierto? ―dije mirando esos pozos negros que tenía por ojos. ―Tanto como yo te deseo ahora a ti―. Sonrió ante la sorpresa expresada por mi rostro, no iba a ponérselo fácil, ya no era una puta por la que podía pagar. Eso se había terminado.

―Ya no soy tu puta, Itachi―. Sentí como la rabia y la decepción destilaron de mis labios con esas palabras. Camine para salir de allí y me detuvo, tomando aire me giré para enfrentarlo.

―No te estoy pidiendo nada que tu tampoco quieras ―articuló. Sentí como mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no llegaron a ser derramadas, lo miré y por su expresión supe que el vio en mí el dolor que produjeron sus palabras, y en lo que restaba de la noche decidí repetir lo que le había dicho a Kabuto creyendo que era Itachi. No quería bailar con el diablo en su dulce y venenoso juego, porque eso era él, un diablo y no cualquiera sino uno extremadamente cruel. Debía alejarme.

―Itachi yo… ―me aseguré que estuviera viendo mis ojos ―no quiero tener nada que ver contigo ―pronunciaron mis labios , sus ojos sorprendidos y su boca entreabierta me mostraban que aun no asimilaba mis palabras. Me solté de su agarre y seguí mi camino hacia el lobby del hotel y pedí que me trajeran mi auto no la limosina en la que había llegado. Quería huir de allí, necesitaba salir de ese ambiente. Mi primer día fuera de prisión había sido demasiado largo.

Una mano tocó mi hombro y yo me volteé molesta ―te dije que… ―mis palabras se quedaron a medias, mi hermana me sonreía y tan sólo ese gesto me daba fuerza. Ella sabía sobre mí e Itachi , la conexión entre ambos así como el deseo intenso que sentía cuando estaba en sus brazos. La abracé ―gracias ―susurré y ambas salimos del hotel.

* * *

Sus palabras me impactaron, sus ojos provocaron que prácticamente se me trisara el corazón de dolor, nunca había visto en ella una mirada tan cargada de tristeza. Me hizo desear protegerla con todas mis fuerzas, que nadie más pudiera hacerle daño, incluyéndome. Me había equivocado, ella no necesitaba un amante para pasar la noche, ella necesitaba alguien que la cuidara siempre, un puerto seguro en el cual poder descansar sin tener que preocuparse por nada; pero ¿podría ser yo ese puerto?, ¿quería ser yo ese puerto?. La vi sonreír en dirección a su hermana, esa sonrisa que conocía tan bien. Una sonrisa por compromiso. _Al menos intentaré ser ese puerto Hinata. _

* * *

Una vez en la mansión me quité los tacones apenas entré y me tumbé en el primer sillón que pareció ante mi vista. Hinata se había ido a la cocina seguramente por un postre y no me equivocaba pues allí venia con dos trozos de pie de manzana y un bote de helado de chocolate. Sonreí. Ella extendió una cuchara hacia mí junto con un trozo de pie, lo hice a un lado y ataqué el bote de helado que había traído.

―Vamos a tu cuarto ―sugerí y ella asintió, aún no decía una sola palabra desde que habíamos salido del hotel, creo que su encuentro con Itachi la había afectado bastante. Al entrar en el dormitorio puso el trozo de tarta encima de una veladora, ni siquiera se detuvo a observar el decorado de su dormitorio y se sentó en la cama para quitarse los tacones.

―Hinata ―susurré un tanto preocupada y ella alzó la vista dejando su mirada en la mía. Giró su rostro a modo de pregunta y sonreí, tenía esa manía desde que era muy pequeña, ―todo saldrá bien ―completé, tratando de animarla.

―Maté a Kabuto ―sentenció. Ahora entendía, estaba pensativa, haber matado a la mano derecha de la serpiente iba a poner a todos de cabeza en las calles. Mi hermana se estaba armando un nombre desde su primer día fuera de las rejas, ya que nadie se había atrevido a tocar a los cabecillas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero eso estaba por terminar. Hoy habían muerto diez personas pero entre todas esas muertes la de Kabuto era la más importante.

―Hemos empezado a bailar con la muerte ―dije con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

―Yo he bailado con el diablo ―completó mi hermana refiriéndose seguramente a Itachi.

―Y yo con su hermano ―susurré, los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos al escuchar el tono de voz con el que había pronunciado tales palabras.

―Espero que no términos en el infierno, al menos no tan pronto ―articuló sonriente la pelinegra.

―Estamos jodidas ―solté.

―Sí ―fue su respuesta.

* * *

Bailar con la muerte no me haría tanto daño, como el baile que acaba tener con el diablo. Debía centrarme y analizar cuál sería nuestro próximo movimiento sabía que Orochimaru se vengaría, que Itachi me buscaría y que Neji aparecería fingiendo inocencia. Tenía mucho en que pensar, la empresa familiar esperaba mi mando, las calles deseaban saber si la nueva líder sería tan fuerte como su padre. Yo Hinata Hyuuga se los demostraría a todos, que no se juega con una mujer y mucho menos con una mujer con tanto rencor en su interior. Bailaría con quien sea con tal de cumplir mi objetivo.

Espero que les hay gustado el capítulo

Saludos XOXO Juls.


End file.
